The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to sports shoes intended for use while playing golf.
Golf shoes are typically comprised of a shoe upper which is attached to some or all of an inner sole, and an outsole. The inner sole typically includes a multi-layer footbed having an upper layer which is contacted by the golfer""s foot and a cushioning layer composed of a compressible material. The cushioning layer is compressed at the pressure points imposed by the foot and generally absorbs some of the shock which is generated during the golf swing and walking. The thickness of the inner sole is limited by the internal volume of the golf shoe. Therefore, the thickness of the cushioning layer and the relief provided by the cushioning layer is also limited.
Recreational golfers are generally free to use motorized golf carts, thereby limiting walking related stress. However, PGA rules generally prohibit the use of such golf carts during professional golfing events. The use of motorized golf carts may also be prohibited during other golfing events such as club tournaments. The stress imposed by walking the golf course can lead to fatigue which detrimentally affects the golfer""s swing. Although the cushioning layers of conventional golf shoes reduce the stress to some extent, the limited nature of the relief can result in fatigue which adversely affects performance.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a cushioning system for golf shoe which includes a footbed and a lasting board, each having a sole region, an arch region, and a heel region. A receptacle is formed in the heel region of the lasting board. The footbed includes an upper layer which is engaged by the foot of a golfer and a cushion layer disposed below the upper layer, each of which extend the length of the footbed. A rigid bottom layer is disposed below the cushion layer in the heel region. The cushion layer is composed of a compressible material and defines a recess in the heel region which cooperates with an opening in the bottom layer to define a receptacle which is opposite to the receptacle of the lasting board. First and second cushioning elements are disposed within the receptacles of the lasting board and the footbed, respectively.
The first cushioning element is composed of a polymeric foam material. The second cushioning element has a flexible outer shell defining a cavity and a compressible gel material disposed within the cavity. The outer shell of the second cushioning element includes upper and lower shell halves joined along an outwardly extending seam defining a flange. The flange extends out of the receptacle between the cushion layer and the bottom layer of the footbed.
The footbed also has an enhanced cushioning zone extending from the medial portion of the toe area of the forefoot region, across the ball portion of the forefoot region, and into the lateral portion of the arch region. The cushion layer in the enhanced cushioning zone has an upper portion and a lower portion defining a plurality of laterally and longitudinally spaced cushioning bumps extending downwardly from the upper portion. Preferably, the cushioning bumps form laterally and longitudinally extending rows of bumps. The lateral portion of the toe area and the medial portion of the arch area may have a plurality of openings extending through the footbed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf shoe which has a new and improved cushioning system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a golf shoe which has a cushioning system that provides improved cushioning in the areas of the footbed that are subject to the greatest pressure.